When You Kiss Me
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Collins had been right about one thing – Walter wasn't the type of person to simply be interested in physical relations.


**I was hoping to get this out last night BUT there was the important matter of giffing those last thirty seconds for Tumblr. But here's the aftermath of 4.02! (Hopefully not the only one, I want to read stuff guyssss.)**

* * *

Paige kept her hand on Walter's cheek, holding him in place like she thought he might go somewhere. Their bodies had shifted so he was completely over her; he was pressing her firmly against the couch cushion, and she relished the closeness.

Part of her felt like it had been forever since they were alone like this, and yet another part thought that this was so incredibly familiar. When Walter had said in that hall closet that things were supposed to be easy and natural between them, he was only partially wrong. Sure, some things would never be easy. Some things would be with time, and some things already were. Like her feelings for him. She loved him. She knew there was a time when she knew him and didn't love him, but now she wasn't at all sure if she remembered what that was like.

And this. This felt natural. This felt right. Everything about it, from the way his chest pushed down on hers to the way their hips fit neatly together and the way his hand felt cradling the side of her face. And while she was sure they both fully intended on taking things much farther than this, for the moment Paige was content to lay here and just kiss him, the fish on his tongue blending with hers and perhaps it was just the context but she suddenly felt like maybe she liked it a little better.

The world could have ended today. Well, maybe not today, but in the near future. But instead of running around in futile attempts to reverse the irreversible – because Paige knew that they would have tried until the elements became too much – they all had the promise of a full life ahead of them.

Paige couldn't remember the last time that seemed so bright and promising.

Their lips separated temporarily, only long enough for oxygen, and when his mouth brushed hers again Paige curled her fingers through his hair. Collins had been right about one thing – Walter wasn't the type of person to simply be interested in physical relations. They were here like this because he loved her. And when their lips separated again he was looked at her with such a blend of affection and hunger that she let out a long, shaky breath that ended in something of a whimper.

"You all right?" He murmured, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Mmm hmm." She closed her eyes, tipping her chin up so her lips met his when he leaned back in. She shifted slightly, feeling him move with her until they were both laying more comfortably. Paige's hand slid to his neck, deepening the kiss further and both hearing and feeling him moan quietly. She loved hearing those little sounds from him, and she wondered if he liked hearing them from her. Because she knew she was making them; his kisses held a kind of passion that she wasn't familiar with and the longer they laid like this the more she was glad that they weren't on their feet because she wasn't sure her knees would hold up.

When their lips parted again, Paige tipped her head to kiss his jawline, and then his chin, running her tongue along the dimple in the center. Then Walter dropped his head, his lips on her neck, his hand resting on her ribs, and she tipped her head back and breathed his name. She could feel his hand move in between them, to one of the buttons on her shirt, and upon opening it, slid his hand through the gap. His slightly calloused fingers on her stomach made her squirm, push up at him, and they sat up together, lips still locked. Her hands worked feverishly at the front of his shirt before she remembered that there were no buttons. "Shir…" she said against his mouth, and he pulled away, tugging it over his head and tossing it over to the chair he'd previously been sitting in. Paige took the time to tug at her shirt, most of the buttons slipping seamlessly out of the holes, but she heard a quiet sound that had to have been one of them hitting the floor. Ah well.

She turned, lifting her legs to swing them back up onto the couch. The wooden arm dug into her shoulders, and she immediately sat back up. "Ugh."

"Oh, here." Walter reached under the couch and pulled up one of the old stitched pillows that they'd shoved under there when they'd come up to finalize…Paige blinked. Those pillows had been under the couch since before he fired her. Of course, nothing about the garage would have changed while they were on the island, but had they really been that stagnant in the month she was gone?

Of course. This was Walter's private space. He almost never changed anything. Paige wondered if that's why she liked it up here so much – because it was just so _him_.

She tucked the pillow behind her head and leaned back again, a hand going down to undo the clasp on her pants. Walter took the material between his fingers, just above her knees, and she lifted her hips so he could pull them off. She grunted. Just a minute ago their bodies were molded together and now the lack of contact. "Walter."

He settled back over her, one of his thumbs caressing her over her bra. Paige wished she'd thought to take it off when she'd removed her shirt. But removing her bra wasn't her top priority. Her hand rested at the waistband of Walter's pants, her fingers lightly grazing over the skin above it, not wanting to stop kissing him but also wanting him to continue getting undressed.

It was quite the catch twenty two.

Walter pushed himself up, his hand on a small space between her body and the edge of the couch, and used his other hand to undo the button and unzip his fly. Moving his other hand to the back of the couch, he shifted his hips to assist as Paige pushed his trousers and boxers down. She pressed her ankles against his legs, using them to further pull until he was able to kick them off.

Walter's hand came down, brushing over her underwear, and Paige's eyes fell closed, a pleasant jolt rushing through her. Walter hooked his fingers and tugged them down, and when the two of them managed to get the underwear to her ankles she pulled them off with her toes and tossed them away.

Walter hovered over her. They were in opposite positions from their first time, and now that she wasn't as frustrated, she realized how much she enjoyed being beneath him, getting to look up into eyes that were staring at her like that.

"Are you okay?" He whispered as he lowered his lips down to graze hers. His hand was hovering between her thighs and Paige knew what question he was asking. She wanted to laugh and tell him that she was probably ready for him seconds after they started kissing, but then he found her entrance with a finger and cautiously pushed it inside and it didn't even matter how long she'd been ready because she most definitely was now. "Yes," she said against his lips, her breath catching as his finger bent at the second knuckle and brushed just the right spot. Her heavy breathing turned to a low moan when he added a second finger.

"Walter," she whimpered after a minute, and he understood, removing his fingers and placing a firm, open mouthed kiss against her collarbone. Her bra was still on, but she decided not to bother about it. She was a little sore from laying up in those rafters anyway.

Then Walter was gone, standing up and walking away, and she was startled for only a split second before realizing where he was going. _Right._ She'd almost forgotten the other night, too. It was ironic that the person she couldn't get pregnant without was also the person that she'd also probably _be_ getting pregnant without.

He undid the wrapper and covered himself at the night stand, then walked back across the loft. Paige wiggled against the cushion, watching him. When he reached her, he crawled back onto the couch, stroking her thigh. His eyes lifted to meet hers. "I uh…I may not love fruit punch," he said. "But I…I _really_ …"

"I know," she said, smiling. "Me too."

Walter settled over her, his hand positioning himself, and he kissed her tenderly as he nudged at her entrance. Paige shifted her thighs apart, as much as she could in the small space, and hooked a leg around him, drawing him deeper when he finally pushed inside. "Mmmm," Paige breathed, caressing the side of his face again.

Walter began thrusting at a slow pace, and their lips met and held, both of them savoring the feel of the other. Paige's past meaningful experiences were too long ago to properly compare, but she certainly couldn't recall it feeling like it did with Walter. Even now, right at the start and going slowly, she felt like she might come apart any second.

"You feel _so_ good," she whispered against his mouth. He kissed her deeply, unable to cradle her face any longer with the need to support his weight but channeling every ounce of the feeling into the contact their lips had. She felt him hum against her mouth when she tightened around him, and then he tore his lips away, looking down at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, lifting a hand to his neck.

He nodded. "Yeah. I just…" he shook his head slowly. "I guess I still can't believe we're us."

He had stopped thrusting, but Paige swore that the combination of him being inside her and the complete affection in his eyes might just do her in. She smiled up at him. "You and me, Genius."

"The best equation," he said, and before she decided whether or not she was going to ask, his lips were back on hers and his hips began rocking again, a little faster than before but still not rushed.

Even with the slow pace, neither of them were going to last an extensive amount of time. These activities were still too new, their attraction too strong, and their chemistry too great. Paige shuddered when she thought about what this would be like when they both added stamina to the mix. Her tremors made Walter groan her name. She tightened her leg around him, wanting more, and he picked up the pace, making her tip her head back and bite her lip. He was a fast learner, and it hadn't taken long the other night for him to figure out exactly where inside her gave her the most pleasure. It took him a moment or two to find it again with him on top, but when he did Paige thought the world might actually end right there.

Walter slid his hand under her hip and held her in place as he changed the angle of his thrusts slightly. Paige cried out in ecstasy, then slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at him with wide eyes. Had Sylvester even left?

Walter leaned down to kiss her, and whether he was unconcerned about who might still be downstairs or whether he was trying to help keep their moans private, Paige found it easy to lose herself again. She was quickly coming to the edge, and despite their extremely limited experience with one another, she could tell Walter was too from the little grunts that accompanied each thrust, and the way he said her name whenever their lips parted for breath. He seemed to sense how close she was because his thrusts grew deep and firm, brushing against the spot, and Paige's whole body shuddered again as she came apart, one of her feet cramping up and not feeling any pain as her muscles contracted around her boyfriend.

"Oh God," Walter moaned, his eyes falling closed as his head tipped down, and Paige felt his teeth on her neck as his body shook with the intensity of his release. She ran her hands through his hair, easing him down from it, and after a few moments she felt his lips and tongue gently soothing the spot on her shoulder where he'd bitten down. He sat up, pulling out of her and removing the condom, and she reached behind her head, grabbing more tissues and handing it to him. He balled the condom up in the tissues and lobbed it at the trash can. Thankfully, it was such a short distance from the couch that even with his terrible arm, it landed.

Walter turned back to her, his hand caressing her hip, then coming up to trace around a mark on her stomach that she thought may have come from the waistband of his pants. He leaned down, kissing it, his hand returning to her hip and thigh. Then he settled back over her, looking down into her eyes. "You are absolutely stunning," he whispered.

She blushed at his words. There wasn't much like a warm compliment from someone you loved. The warm feeling stayed with her as his fingers continued to gently stroke her skin and he again kissed the marks on her neck. The rest of the world knew him as a coarse, blunt genius who didn't connect with anything that wasn't an abstract idea about how the world should work. But Paige knew him better than most. He was sweet, gentle, attentive, and Paige felt herself very fortunate to know this side of Walter O'Brien.

"It's okay," she said, pushing him back and sitting up, taking one of his hands.

"Can you stay tonight?" He asked.

She nodded. "Ralph is staying over with a friend." Tipping her head playfully, she smiled. "Why? You want to snuggle?"

"Hmmm." A small smile played on Walter's face. "Maybe."

She kissed him again.

* * *

 **I will try to update Here To Stay or The Sound of a Cyclone tomorrow, if not, by the weekend for sure! Please drop me a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
